Wrong
by melodieshyun
Summary: Kehidupan yang pahit harus di terimanya menjalani semuanya. Sungjae-Sohyun


Chapter 1

Sungjae – Kim So Hyun

.

.

.

.

Malam dingin yang mencekam seorang gadis tetap bekerja di sebuah restoran kecil yang sederhana. Hari ini begitu banyak pengunjung yang datang ke restoran ini, sehingga ia harus bekerja terlalu giat.

Akhirnya pada pukul 22.45 KST Sohyun berjalan menuju rumahnya untuk beristirahat. Di perjalanan terasa aneh karena udara maupun suasana sepi membuatnya sedikit takut, untuk itu ia berlari sekuat tenaganya agar dapat sampai dengan cepat menuju apartemennya.

Huhh huhhhh huhhh, Sohyun menghembuskan napasnya karena berlari terlalu cepat menuju apartemennya. Di depan pintu apartemennya terdapat setangkai bunga mawar merah yang entah siapa yang menyia-nyiakan waktunya untuk menaruh bunga tersebut karena sudah hampir 1 bulan ini ia mendapatkan setangkai mawar merah di depan apartemenya.

Setelah membersihkan dirinya, Sohyun mulai memakan mie instan yang dibuatnya sambil menonton acara tv yang tak ia sukai, namun entah kenapa ia juga menontonnya(?)

.

Seorang lelaki menggeliat di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman, "oppa bangunlah sudah siang sana bangun" seorang gadis kecil berusaha membangunkan kakaknya yang amat malas.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari tubuhku" kata lelaki itu.

"Oppa ayo bangun! cepatlah ini sudah siang kau kan sekolah" gadis itu tetap mengguncangkan tubuh kakaknya, sampai-sampai 'BRUGGG' gadis itu di dorong hingga jatuh terduduk di lantai, merasakan sakit yang dirasakannya ia menangis dan berlari keluar.

"Eomma oppa jahat eomma huaaaaa" ia menangis dan memeluk eomma nya.

"Jiwoo-ya ada apa? kenapa dengan kakakmu?" tanya eomma pada Jiwoo.

"Eomma, oppa dia mendorongku sampai jatuh huaaaaa" Jiwoo masih tetap menangis.

"Bukankah oppamu memang seperti itu, dia tidak ingin diganggu biarkan saja dia seperti itu Jiwoo-ya" kata Eomma pada Jiwoo dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Tapi oppa akan terlambat sekolah eomma"

"Sudahlah Jiwoo, kaja! bantu eomma memasak bukankah anak eomma ini ingin pintar memasak?"

"Bukankah kita ada pembantu Eomma? Kenapa tidak menyuruhnya untuk memasak?" tanya Jiwoo dengan rasa penasaran.

"Bukankah memasak itu menyenangkan Jiwoo? Maka dari itu Eomma ingin memasak denganmu"

"Aku juga senang bisa memasak dengan eomma hehe" Jiwoo menampilkan giginya dan tersenyum imut.

.

Sungjae sudah selesai bersiap-siap sekarang saatnya ia untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Sungjae ayo makan eomma sudah menyiapkan masakan untukmu" sambil menyiapkan piring untuknya.

"Oppa ayolah makan bersama kita, masakan eomma sangat enak" ajak Jiwoo bersemangat.

"Aniyo, aku makan di sekolah saja" sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan.

.

Dengan mengendarai mobil mewahnya Sungjae menancap gas dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi, sampailah ia di sekolah mewahnya Hannyoung High School, hanya orang-orang kaya dan terpilihlah yang bisa bersekolah disini.

"Sungjaeeeeeee" teriak guru yang biasanya menangani anak-anak nakal di sekolah ternama ini.

"Ohhh Sonsengnim, maaf karena tadi saya sedang terjebak macet" menghindar dari alasan keterlambatannya.

"Apakah masih ada kemacetan di daerah ini Sungjae-ssi?"

"Ohhh ya tentu saja? segalanya dapat terjadi bahkan kemacetan yahhh itu semua mungkin terjadi Sonsengnim"

"Ohhh benarkah begitu?" tanyanya mengulang.

"Sonsengnim, apakah kau tidak tau bahwa tadi geng perusuh sekolah berulah di kelas bawah?"

"Mwo? Ya! Jangan kabur aku akan menghukummu nanti" sambil berlari menuju kelas bawah.

.

Kelas 2-5. Seperti biasanya Sungjae tak akan mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan gurunya dalam mengajar. Bahkan saat ini ingin rasanya dia pergi ke UKS atau atap sekolah untuk tidur atau bahkan menghirup udara segar. Mungkin itu satu-satunya kegiatan yang dilakukannya disekolah.

"Sonsengnim" teriak gadis bernama So-hyun.

"Ada apa Kim So-hyun?"

"Aku ingin meminta izin karena keluarga saya sedang sakit maka dari itu bolehkah saya pulang sekarang?"

"Baiklah kau boleh pulang, tapi kenapa akhir-akhir ini keluarga di rumahmu sering sakit? Apa kau berbohong dan bilang kalau keluargamu sakit padaku padahal sebenarnya tidak?"

"Tidak, Sosengnim. Aku tidak berani berbohong demi keluargaku" walaupun wajahnya serius namun hatinya sebenarnya takut akan kebohongannya.

"Baiklah pulanglah kalau begitu"

"Terimakasih Sonsengnim" ucapnya sebelum pergi.

Didekat sana ada seorang yang mendengar percakapan mereka, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Sungjae yang hendak pergi ke UKS. Namun untuk apa ia peduli tentang itu, untuk itu ia terus berjalan dan pergi ke UKS.

"Sungjae" panggil Guru Kim.

"Ne Sonsengnim?" jawab Sungjae.

"Kau mau kemana? ikuti saya, kau belum mendapatkan hukumanmu karena terlambat datang sekolah tadi"

"Tapi Sonsengnim saya ingin pergi ke UKS karena saya sakit"

"Benarkah? Saya lihat kamu baik-baik saja, ayo ikut bapak"

"Sonsengnim, apakah tidak ada pekerjaan lain selain mencabut rumput liar di taman? Haruskah aku mencabuti semua rumput liar ini? kenapa tidak kau potong saja? tanyanya sambil terus mengeluh mencabuti rumput liar yang banyak.

"Kalau aku memotongnya kau tidak akan menerima hukumanmu bukan? Maka dari itu kau harus mencabutinya sampai benar-benar bersih dari rumput liar, mengerti?"

"Ne arasseo" jawabnya lemas tanpa perlawanan.

.

Di tempat yang lain karena terlambat untuk sekian kalinya dia mendapatkan kemarahan dari bosnya.

"Sohyun kenapa kau selalu terlambat untuk datang bekerja? Apakah kau tidak menyukai pekerjaanmu?"

"Tidak Tuan, saya menyukai pekerjaan saya. Namun tadi saya sedikit terlambat karena ada urusan mendadak maafkan saya tuan"

"Apakah urusanmu lebih penting daripada pekerjaanmu?"

"Maafkan saya tuan, saya benar-benar menyesal"

Sohyun-ah maafkan saya tapi saya sudah memiliki karyawan tetap sekarang, dan saya akan membuka restaurant ini 24 jam agar keuntungannya bisa saya dapatkan lebih banyak lagi. Jadi apakah kau masih ingin bekerja disini?"

"Tuan, saya tidak yakin tapi saya juga mempunyai pekerjaan lain yang harus saya kerjakan, bolehkah saya bekerja paruh waktu di restaurant ini untuk sementara waktu?"

"Maafkan saya Sohyun-ah tapi saya ingin restaurant ini cepat berkembang saya tidak mungkin memfokuskan satu orang saja"

"Tapi…." Jawab Sohyun dengan putus asa.

"Maafkan saya Sohyun saya akan memecatmu'

'Tuan maafkan saya tapi saya tidak memiliki pekerjaan lain" sambil menggenggam tangan tuan nya meminta maaf atas kesalahannya.

"Maaf Sohyun maafkan saya, sekarang pergilah dan ambil uang ini sebagai gaji terakhirmu. Maafkan saya Sohyun-ah"

Sohyun berjalan dengan lemas menuju apartemennya dan sudah ia duga akan ada bunga mawar merah di depan pintu apartemennya. Sebenarnya siapa yang menaruh bunga ini. membuat rusak moodnya saja.

"Baru saja aku dipecat dan bunga mawar merah ini selalu ada di depan pintu apartemenku dan apakah semua ini karena kau haaaaahhhhh? Dasar bunga mawar sialan siapa yang membawamu kemari hahhh sialan kau" memaki bunga mawar yang entah apakah bunga itu mengerti atau tidak(?)

Selesai mengamuk dengan bunga mawarnya yang diinjak-injak akhirnya ia bisa menenangkan pikirannya dengan berendam air hangat. Sangat nikmat dan bisa membuang kesialan untuk hari ini bukan.

"Huhhhh seharusnya aku tidak berbohong pada Sonsengnim, apakah karena itu aku dipecat, karena kebohonganku sendiri. Dimana aku akan mendapatkan uang untuk hidupku sekarang kalau begini" renungnya dalam hati.

.

Hari ini aku tidak bekerja dan aku akan fokus pada sekolahku kali ini. Aku di terima disekolah ini karena beasiswa dan aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan itu. Walaupun rasanya lelah dihina karena aku miskin, aku sudah biasa mendengar ejekan para siswa maupun siswi disekolah. Aku menerima semua ejekannya, tapi aku tidak bisa menerima ejekan untuk kedua orangtuaku yang telah meninggal.

"Sohyun bukankah kau ingin izin lagi untuk merawat orangtuamu? Bukankah keluargamu sekarat setiap hari? Pergilah selamatkan mereka dengan uangmu atau gaji terakhirmu?"

Jangan pernah kau menghina keluargaku dan apa maksudmu? Apakah kau ada hubungannya dengan dipecatnya aku dari pekerjaanku?"

"Ya, tentu saja kehidupanmu yang malang membuat aku ingin mengakhiri kehidupanmu begitusaja"

"Jo Soo-hyang jaga ucapanmu, haruskah kau menghancurkan kehidupanku dengan cara seperti ini"

"Ya tentu saja kenapa tidak"

"Kenapa kau begitu benci padaku?"

"Karena kau sebagai rakyat dibawahku bisa masuk ke sekolah ini dan bersaing bersamaku. Itu tidak adil bagiku kau mengerti. Ini baru awal dari segalanya jadi bersiaplah kedepannya Kim So-hyun".

.

"Dimana aku harus mencari pekerjaan, rasanya sulit hanya mengandalkan gajiku sekarang" renungnya dalam hati.

Saat berjalan di jalanan umum Seoul ia melihat sebuah poster yang bertuliskan "Di cari seorang pembantu paruh waktu"

"Wahhh benarkah ada seorang pembantu paruh waktu. Baiklah aku akan kesana sekarang juga" semangatnya mulai menggebu-gebu.

.

Setelah membaca poster tersebut ia segera menuju alamat yang di cantumkan di poster tersebut.

TING TONG. "Permisi apakah benar ada seseorang yang mencari seorang pembantu paruh waktu disini?" tanya Sohyun dengan antusias

"Benar, silahkan masuk"

"Permisi, Nyonya ada yang mencari anda" kata pembantu rumah tangga disana.

"Baiklah, persilahkan dia masuk"

"Annyeong haseyo nyonya" salamnya

"Apakah kau ingin bekerja menjadi pembantu paruh waktu?"

"Ne, saya ingin bekerja menjadi pembantu paruh waktu nyonya, karena saya juga harus sekolah maka dari itu pembantu paruh waktu mungkin cocok untuk saya"

"Baiklah, kau bilang kau masih sekolah?

"Iya nyonya saya masih sekolah"

"Dimana kau sekolah?"

"Di Hannyoung High School nyonya"

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kau bisa bersekolah disana? Bukankah itu sekolah yang terkenal dan yang hanya siswa kaya yang bersekolah disana?"

"Ne, benar nyonya. Hanya siswa kaya yang bisa bersekolah disana. Saya mendapatkan sebuah beasiswa, beruntungnya saya dapat besekolah disana maka dari itu saya harus rajin bekerja juga untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari nyonya"

"Baiklah kau diterima bekerjalah menjadi pembantu paruh waktu, kau hanya perlu membersihkan apartemen dan membuat sarapan untuk tuanmu, kau mengerti?"

"Iya saya mengerti terimakasih nyonya" kapan saya bisa bekerja nyonya?"

"Sekarang apakah kau bisa?"

"Iya tentu saya bisa"

"Ayo ikut saya sekarang"

"Baiklah nyonya"

"Oh ya, panggil saja saya ajumma. Anggap saja saya bibimu, mengerti?"

"Ne, kamsahamnida ajumma.

.

"Ini apartemennya sudah aku bersihkan, kau hanya tinggal membuatkan sarapan untuk Tuanmu nanti. Dia akan kemari 2 jam lagi jadi masaklah yang sederhana dan mengenyangkan jangan terlalu banyak karena mungkin saja dia tidak mau makan dan jangan terlalu baik padanya walaupun dia Tuanmu kau mengerti?"

"Maksud anda jangan terlalu baik?"

"Kerjakan saja sesuai dengan perintahku"

"Baiklah ajumma"

"Saya akan pergi sekarang tugasmu hanya sedikit jadi kau tetap bisa bersekolah. Jangan abaikan sekolahmu Sohyun-ah"

"Baik ajumma terima kasih"

Sohyun memasak makanan yang sederhana seperti yang dikatakan majikannya tadi, dia hanya menggoreng ayam, membuat kimchi, dan sup. "Baiklah siapa sebenarnya tuan rumah di sini, ini sudah 2 jam jadi haruskah aku diam dan tetap tinggal sampai tuanku datang"

Ceklekkk pintu terbuka,

"pasti dia orangnya"

Seorang lelaki berjalan menuju ruang tengah apartemennya, namun ia melihat seorang gadis disana. Kau siapa?

TBC

Apakah saya harus lanjutin fanfic ini? Fanfic ini apakah ada yang membacanya? Maaf kalau gaje kata-kata serta yang lainnya mungkin masih ada kesalahan karena saya baru pertama kali buat fanfic, dan juga saya suka banget sama couple sungjae dan kim so hyun soalnya selesai nonton school 2015 saya kepikiran mau buat fanficnya dan akhirnya saya pun buat walaupun masih pemula. Jadi mohon permaklumannya. Tolong review ya selesai membaca fanfic ini berikan saran atau komentar agar saya dapat memperbaiki kesalahan kata saya, maafkan juga typo nya. Terimakasih~


End file.
